


Matthew Michael Parker

by guineamania



Series: Spidey Senses and Super Senses (AKA Superbros) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Post s2 Daredevil, Pre-Homecoming, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Foggy never asked about Matt's family, until Matt's aunt came barging into the office demanding to know what was going on with her son. Her son who happens to be Spider-Man.





	Matthew Michael Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Daredevil S2 but where instead of falling out, the boys get together and ride it through  
> Set after Civil War but before Homecoming as I haven't seen it yet
> 
> Also Aunt May is old-Aunt May because that fits so much better than young-Aunt May

Foggy was used to dealing with Matt problems as he affectionately called them but they were usually his boyfriend bleeding out on the couch or him tuning out in a meeting because the client had a heart defect. One thing he was pretty sure he would never have trouble with was Matt’s family. Matt didn’t talk about family often, his mother’s abandonment and father’s death still hit him hard but Foggy did know he had an adoptive aunt and brother, it was complicated. Even more complicated when Matt had nipped out for lunch and Foggy was stood face to face with a very agitated seventy something year old woman. “He’ll be back in a minute Mrs Parker, can I ask what this is about? I am a partner in this firm too,” Foggy squeaked as the woman drummed her fingers on Matt’s desk.

“This isn’t about the firm Franklin,” she replied sharply. “This is about Peter and what these two fools have been getting up to.” Foggy was still none the wiser. 

“How do you know my name?” Foggy squeaked again and the woman just laughed.

“My Matt talks about you all the time, and to believe he doesn’t think I know he’s gay. Or Bi, he did have that thing with the Elektra girl. I never liked her, thought she would get him into trouble,” she continued as Foggy just looked dumbstruck. 

“Aunt May, what are you doing here?” Matt stated as he walked in the door. Aunt May, that was the name of Matt’s adopted aunt. 

“I want you to be honest with me young man. Peter has been acting strange for the past few months now and you two have been spending more time together in that time,” May stated and Matt tensed. 

“Do I need an excuse to spend time with my little brother?” Matt asked, propping his cane up against the door and running a hand through his hair before he fully turned to face Aunt May. 

“Don’t pull that with me Matthew, I know you boys like you were my own,” she scolded and Matt at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she took his hand. Foggy also had the sense to stay out of this family debate and remember to interrogate Matt later.

“May, please trust me. He just doesn’t want you to worry and is working through some things at the moment. I’m looking after him, he’s my baby brother I will always be there for him,” Matt smiled softly and wrapped Aunt May in a hug.

“I always trust you Matty but you are my kids and I always worry. Just tell him I won’t be angry when he chooses to tell me,” Matt softly kissed the top of May’s head before they parted. 

“I promise he will be fine,” Matt reiterated and May nodded.

“And you Franklin,” May turned her stare on where Foggy was trying to hide. “Look after Matty, he is hard headed sometimes and I will never get his catholic guilt. But he needs a friend,” she smiled, released Matt and patted Foggy on the cheek as she left. 

“Dude, I love your aunt,” Foggy whispered as Matt listened to her descending the stairs.

 

“So,” Foggy began and Matt bit back a groan. Matt knew this was coming, Foggy just couldn’t leave questions unanswered, part of the reason why he was such a good lawyer, and Matt was surprised his boyfriend had waited this long. They were curled up in bed with Foggy’s head lightly resting on Matt’s chest. “Your family seems a bit odd,” Foggy tested the water and Matt sighed. He had decided after Aunt May burst into their office that it was time to properly introduce Foggy to the Parker family and explain. Most people wouldn’t have been this considerate of Matt not wanting to talk about his past but Foggy knew Matt and knew that pushing would get him nowhere. 

“You know my mother left us when I was an infant and my dad was killed when I was nine,” Matt began taking a deep breath. “I was taken to St Agnes and pretty much told no one would want a blind boy for adoption so get settled in,” Foggy tensed at the non-chalant tone of Matt’s voice. Foggy hated that people had spent all Matt’s childhood telling him what he could do and what he couldn’t. “Then they found Stick and he taught me how to hone my senses and to fight,” Matt glossed over that bit, he knew not to get Foggy started on the mess that was Matt’s relationship with his teacher. 

“And that’s all I know,” Foggy stated to prompt Matt into continuing. 

“When I was thirteen a newly married couple came to the orphanage to talk to Sister Esther. They weren’t even there to adopt, they were just investigating a boy that had gone missing. I had heard him being taken but the sisters shunned my devilish powers and forbade me from speaking of them,” Matt chuckled at the devil irony. “The Parker’s noticed I was hiding something so talked to me in private. I was still just a kid that had been forced to grow up too quickly, so I told them everything. Before I could process anything, the adoption paperwork was going through and I was on my way to their home. Richard and Mary were wonderful, they were everything you could want in parents. They never pushed, let me work through things at my own pace and continued to teach me how to fight,” Matt smiled and Foggy’s head turned to frown at him. “They were CIA agents,” Matt elaborated and Foggy snorted, no part of Matt’s life was normal was it. “Three years passed and Mary gave birth to little Peter Parker, he was my baby brother and because of their work Rich and Mary were away a lot so I looked after him when they were gone. We stayed with Aunt May and Uncle Ben a lot of the time as I was still underage but I would protect Peter with my life. When Peter was around six and I was just getting ready to go to law school after my first degree, Rich and Mary died in a suspicious car crash. I put off leaving and Peter moved in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben,” Foggy began to massage circles into his lover’s chest as his breathing became laboured. “A few months ago, Uncle Ben was killed by a thief he tried to stop in the street,” he finished and Foggy paused his motions. 

“When the daredeviling got worse,” Foggy sighed closing his eyes.

“When the daredeviling got worse,” Matt mirrored. “Peter, he was going through a hard time even before Ben passed away and he closed away from everyone except me.” Foggy decided to leave well alone and just turned the light off so he could sleep, even though it was only symbolic for Matt. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Foggy whispered as they fell asleep.

 

Both Foggy and Matt were woken by what sounded like a very large bird hitting the window. “I’ll go check,” Matt rolled out of bed, picking up his cane to use as a weapon. Despite knowing his better half was a stick wielding vigilante, Foggy still grabbed his baseball bat from the corner and followed Matt into the main room. Matt’s window had been levered open and laid on his floor was …

“Spiderman!” Foggy squeaked with his jaw dropping open. Matt was kneeling on the floor, checking their friendly neighbourhood superhero for injuries. There was a stab wound on his side and blood oozing through his mask. 

“Foggy, I don’t want you to freak out. I know who Spiderman is and we are going to have to remove his mask,” Matt explained slowly and Foggy nodded frantically, not even bothering to verbally explain the movement, Matt knew. Matt pulled the mask off and Foggy gawped. Spiderman was a kid; he didn’t look any older than sixteen. 

“He’s a kid,” Foggy squeaked again but he still ran and grabbed their extensive first aid kit. 

“Matty,” the kid choked out as his eyes flickered open. 

“Hey bud, you weren’t supposed to be out tonight,” Matt smiled, peeling the suit away from the wound. 

“Some kid was being mugged, didn’t see the second knife,” Spiderman choked out with a groan.

“Always the hero hey. Fog, lets get this bandaged up and this scrounger can steal our bed for the night,” Matt smiled and the kid laughed weakly. Foggy helped clean around the wound as Matt effortlessly stitched it up. Gauze was pressed over his handiwork and Spiderman was helped into Matt’s bed. “Rest up I’ll call Aunt May,” Matt tucked him in and stepped out with Foggy into the main room. 

“Okay you have more explaining to do mister,” Foggy stated, hands on hips as soon as the door was closed. 

“Don’t freak out, he needs all the sleep he can get,” Matt sighed, hitting his alarm clock for it to tell him that it was eleven at night; earlier than Matt usually gets to bed. “That is Peter, my little brother,” he explained and Foggy’s jaw dropped. 

“Spiderman is your brother? How is that even, I mean does it run in the family? Does he actually have skills like a spider? I mean yours isn’t gene related but is his?” Foggy blurted out, he had so many questions. 

“He was bitten by a radioactive spider a few months ago and developed the power to climb up walls, fire webs and enhanced strength. No, it does not run in the family, Aunt May is just unlucky she has a vigilante nephew and a superhero nephew,” Matt explained and pulled out his phone to call his Aunt May. Foggy busied himself getting out the spare bedding and his eye mask, the billboard didn’t effect Matt but there was a reason it had cheap rent. “Yeah he’s with me. We were out for food and it got late, I’ll drop him off tomorrow. Of course I’m taking the settee. Why would you think Foggy was here?” Foggy chuckled as Matt was talking to his aunt. By the time Matt had finished, the bed was all set up for the two of them. 

“Thanks for this Fog, most people would make more of a fuss over having to give their bed up for Spiderman,” Matt smiled as he laid down next to Foggy. When he moved in, Foggy insisted they by a fold out bed instead of the couch Matt always seemed to end up sleeping on. 

“What even is normal anymore?” Foggy chuckled, pulling down his eye mask.

 

Normal was definitely not waking up to your blind boyfriend and his superhero brother cooking a full English breakfast at an ungodly hour. Matt always was more at ease when he didn’t have to keep up the entirely blind façade and could use his skills. This was often displayed by his prowess in the kitchen, surprising for a man that regularly forgot to feed himself. Now Foggy awoke to Matt and Peter flitting around making all the different parts of their breakfast without ever bumping into each other or needing to occupy the same space. The teen looked a lot better than he did the night before with a large bandage over the graze on his forehead and one of Matt’s t-shirts swamping his small frame; Matt wasn’t particularly muscular but he still had more weight to his figure than the slight teen. “Foggy, you’re awake. Breakfast will be ready soon,” Matt smiled, kicking out a chair on the breakfast bar for Foggy to take a seat. “Foggy meet Peter, Peter meet Foggy. Properly, I mean,” Matt gestured in their direction as Foggy dropped onto the chair. 

“Hey, sorry for intruding last night. It’s not a regular thing,” Peter apologised but Foggy just waved it off.

“So Spiderman, that must be cool?” Foggy asked, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal to have an Avenger in Matt’s flat.

“Just ask him Fog,” Matt sighed with a shake of his head. 

“You’ve met Captain America, right? How cool is he because I think he has to be so cool,” Foggy blurted out and Peter laughed. 

“Yeah he’s pretty cool. Tony is like my mentor so it was hard to pick a side in the fight but I got to hold his shield which was so cool,” Foggy’s jaw dropped. “Suprisingly light,” Peter added and that opened the flood gates for all the Avengers questions Foggy could come up with. Matt served their breakfast and just watched fondly as Peter told Foggy about the time he and Iron Man had beaten Sandman using sonic cannons. He didn’t know what he would have done if the two of them hadn’t got along.

 

Foggy and Matt took Peter home on the subway before they went into work. The perks of summer holidays were that Peter would be able to recover from his late night escapades before people started to ask questions about his bruises. Matt effortlessly lied to Aunt May saying that they got a little carried away at the gym, to explain away the graze Peter was sporting. “You do realise he is going to tell your aunt that we are staying together,” Foggy pointed out as they walked into the office.

“Oh, she already knows, she is just trying to be delicate around my religion,” Matt chuckled, giving Foggy a quick kiss. “I’ll let her off soon,” he shrugged.

“So she isn’t catholic then, at all?” Foggy asked and Matt shook his head. 

“She tried when they took me in but ended up just dropping me off at church and getting milkshakes every Sunday,” Matt explained with a laugh from Foggy.

“Now that is a routine I can get behind,” he exclaimed, dropping his bag and checking the messages for any clients. It was time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to write more in this universe but comment with any prompt suggestions


End file.
